kingofchaosfandomcom-20200223-history
House of Chestria
House of Chestria ( ), also known as House Speakes ( ) and House Speakes of Chestria, is the royal family of the kingdom of Chestria. Its first bearer of the name in the family was Lancoll Speakes, who also awarded the name to his parents (Chestra of Uror and Xanni of Granes) and siblings. The first duke of Chess and first king of Chestria was his son, Franciscus I. Etymology The surname Speakes is originated from speche, Old Tongue of speech. The earliest eponymous ancestor of the Speakes family was said to be Speko, a son of the Romanized merchant Fabulosus. Ancestors Earliest known ancestors Fabulosians *Gnaeus Pompeius Fabulosus Fabulosus was given the Roman name by his patron, Gnaeus Pompeius. **Gnaeus Pompeius Spaeco ("Spaeco/Speko") Spaeco married twice. First to Cerva, a Britonnic native, and Marcia Rutila, daughter of Gaius Marcius Rutilus. Cerva was the mother of Fabius, Hostilia, Ulpius and Claudia. Marcia was the mother of the Marcii siblings (the Marciae and Marcius). ***Marcus Fabius Loquaculus ("Fabius") Fabius married a wife in the eastern part of Roman empire. ****The Fablesons The Fableson clan later married into the House of Speakes, descended from Marcius. ***Marcia Loquacula Maior ("Marcia the Elder") She later married a Brittonic leader (a Romano-British dux), possibly Marcus Caecius. ***Hostilia Loquacula ("Hostilia") She later married Publius Tullius, a Brittonic leader (a Romano-British comes). ****The Tullys The Tully clan had descent from the Roman gens Tullia, which came from Hostilia's husband, Publius Tullius. ***Gaius Ulpius Loquaculus ("Ulpius") ****The Martinis The Martini clan had descent from a family of the Roman gens Julia, the Julii Martini. ***Gaius Marcius Loquaculus ("Marcius/Spekosen") Marcius married Julia, daughter of Tiberius Julius Agrippa (son of Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa and adopted son of Augustus, Marcus' father-in-law). ***Claudia Loquacula ("Claudia") Claudia married an orient merchant, possibly from China. ***Marcia Loquacula Minor ("Marcia the Younger") Marcia married the Mantic merchant, Salleos. ****KayKay was speculated as the name of the child of the younger Marcia, which was previously mentioned in her Mantic husband's (Salleos of Mans) notes. This may have been a name of either his friend (Kay of Mans) or his child, or both. ("Nord") *****Hajibwe, Queen of Mans Hajibwe may have been either a daughter of the previous monarch, Salikwo, King of Mans, and his consort, Queen Miziema, or a daughter of Kay. ******Kagitta, King of Mans Son of Hajibwe and her consort, Segir. Kagitta's descendants married into the Fablesons. Julii Caesares Julii Agrippae Gromniads or the Urorians, the Graniads, the Vulcanians and the Torkoses Clan Gromnii CoA.png|Coat of Arms of the Clan Gromnii Descendants of Spekosen John Anna Geoffrey Martin Descendants of Geoffrey Isabelle Winfrey Maryk Descendants of Maryk Descendants of Ruth Descendants of Vilm Descendants of Lothr Descendants of Matthaeus Descendants of Milano Descendants of Romani Descendants of Jaer Descendants of Martinus Descendants of Bullfinch Descendants of Trevor Descendants of Nice Descendants of Io Geoffrey Marcius Daniela Descendants of Marcius Gilbertus Michaelis Roberta Descendants of Roberta Calvin Franciscus Eduardo References Category:Houses